moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Fanon Wiki:Rules
This is a rules page. If you have recently joined, it is recommended that you view these at least once. #'Do not plagiarize.' Plagiarism is the practice of taking someone else's work or ideas and passing them off as one's own. If these ideas were real, the person who has made them will be sued. All projects that plagiarize will be marked with a template or deleted immediately. If they are not edited within some time, they will be deleted without further input. #'Accept all criticism.' Wether positive or negative, you must accept criticism. You may not harass or bully anyone giving negative reviews. #'Threatening, bullying, or any form of harassment towards another is not tolerated.' Doing so will result in a block and a report to FANDOM Staff if necessary. #'Do not discriminate.' Intentionally displaying prejudice against any demographic and usage of derogatory terms (i.e. n****r, f****t, r****d) are also considered harassment. #'Make sure to use proper grammar.' Your articles must be coherent and encyclopedic. If English is not your first language, please add the template . #'Do not vandalize.' Vandalism is editing pages to add false information, or making the page blank. #'You must be 13 years or older to join this wiki.' If you are under the age limit, you will be reported to FANDOM Staff, and your account will be disabled. Any user who is underage or claims to be underage will not be blocked or banned since all underage users will be dealt with by FANDOM Staff, not by the administrators. #'Do not recreate deleted articles unless you improve them.' If your page was deleted, it was for a reason. That reason is included in the deletion summary (located at ). If the article has not been improved from the state it was in when it was deleted, do not recreate it. #'Limit swearing outside of discussions.' Many regular visitors to the wiki may be sensitive to swearing. Swearing is fine, but please put limits on it. If swearing is overly excessive in an article, please add the template . #'Do not link to illegal content.' We do not condone linking to websites that contain illegal content - this includes pirate/torrent websites. This will result in an automatic blockage or possible closure of your account. #'Do not issue warnings unless you are an admin.' Administrators are the only users who can issue official warnings. You are free to message other users and tell them to stop doing something, but please do not use any of the warning templates. #'Do not impersonate other users by using multiple accounts.' This is known as sock puppetry, and is a serious offense. Users that are caught doing this will have all of their accounts blocked indefinitely. However, multiple accounts are allowed as long as they are not used for deceit, and should clearly state which user originally owns them. #'Do not post your or someone else's personal information.' This includes your/someone else’s address, phone number, password, or credit card number. These are for your own personal safety. #'Do not remove content from your message wall.' Unless you are moving it to an archive, do not remove anything from your talk page. This is so that administrators can easily check to see the status of a situation or your warning count. #'Do not bring drama to or from other communities.' If the drama does not concern , then keep it off the wiki. #'Do not start/bait drama or troll maliciously.' Unnecessary drama is not allowed here. Do not start drama or fights for the sake of it, and do not troll other users with the intent of creating drama. #'Do not upload sexually/graphically explicit images and/or videos.' This is obvious, so try to use common sense with what you upload. #'If a page has an template at the top of it, you may not edit that page without the owner, or original author's permission.' Editing a page with the template on it without the owner's permission will result in a temporary block. Administrators, however, are an exception. 'Category:Help Category:Policy '